My life as a NINJA
by SunriseSara12
Summary: What if Doranbolt was only able to save Carla Wendy died on the moment when the face explode. Death is the end of one adventure but that's the new beggining of a another adventure Where ninja exist New challenges New friends but will Wendy move on? what will she on the world of ninja? "of course to become strong to protect my Friends!" Bad Grammar! Also on Wattpad!
1. chapter 1

Sup my fellow people!

I hope you will enjoy my book

Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto

And

Hiro Mashima own Wendy/fairy tail

I own my own oc if I have one.

So let's start the story.

TwillightMune11 ~

"Become my friend again." Wendy said as she smile brightly while crying "of course." A white exceed named Carla "then." Wendy push Carla backward "what?" Carla look confused

" I am sorry Carla please live on ... without me."

"No Wendy!" Carla shouted

"Ile Armor!" Wendy said as she enchant Carla knowing that it could save Carla from death.

" good bye Fairytail it's was nice to meet you all please move on without me and we will be always be together no matter what."

"Wendy!"

As Wendy said her last she press the magic button

"Good bye Mina." Wendy said as she smile back to Carla who is crying

Boom!

Now the place where the two Best friends is now destroyed with filled of smoke. Then a figure near by the face bomb.

"Shit I was not able to save Wendy." Doranbolt said as he curse while holding a sleeping Carla.

"This is going to be bad news for fairy tail."

Wendy Pov

It's so dark I thought while looking my surrounding while i am floating am I dead? I ask myself this place is cold, I can't even move my body.

Is this what happened if your dead? Well it doesn't matter.

Then I suddenly saw a bright light pushing away the the dark void while closing my eyes. Then I feel my body standing feeling the grass wait grass I thought as I open my eye to see

The blue sapphire sky

The natural green grass

And a a clear crystal Waterfall but in front of the waterfall is a man with a white robe and some weird coma symbol design on the chest part in a v shaped pattern while his eyes are light violet with a weird pupil way despite his old age his hair is still light brown hair look kinda young and he is holding a black rod

When I am done examining him I go to him thinking I am supposed to do that. When I am near to the old man.

"Hello little girl." The old man said as he smile kindly to me "uah... hi." I greeted him also mirrored his action then I ask him a question that has been bothering me.

"Um.. where are we?" I ask in calm way which make me weird a bit since I am not always this calm.

" well my dear child your in a world between of death and life." The old man said."then your going to take my soul?" I asked bluntly the he chuckle. " no my dear child I am not going to take away your soul, I am here to let you choose." He said " wait me choose?" I said as I was confuse.

"Yes child you would choose if you want to be alive or stay this place which mean your dead. So I am asking if you want to be reborn which mean a another life or just stay with the other souls?" The old man ask me.

If I could be alive again meaning I could see my friends again but why would the old man give these chose? There must be a reason why he is asking.

"I would want to be alive again." I said in determine voice screw the reason this must be my only chance to see my friends. "Why would you want to be alive again." He ask me in a curious tone. " to protect my friends again!" I replied to him in determine voice and face.

" even if it's different people?" He ask me again " as long their my trusted friends I will protect them even it's cost my life!"

Then he smiled " well than why not we play a game?" He said "huh! A game? But why?" I ask him and wondering why would we play a game. " here is the deal if you're able to get my rod from me then you could be reborn again."

"Really!" I said in shock while he nod " you could also used your magic if you want." He said "but there will be a time limit, which will be 10 minutes is that a deal." He ask me " what happens if I lose?" I ask " figure it yourself." He said

"Ok Game start now in three,..two,..,one start!" He said as he finished counting

"Sky dragon roar!" I shout while using my magic but he dogged it in a jump then I start running toward him then I jumped to try to grab his rod but he move his right side arm up with the rod the throw it. Since it's out of my reach we both land and the ground. Then I run toward him again "sky dragon wave wind!" I said as it make a wind tornado hoping this will distract him for a while but what if his hurt I thought as I am starting to get worried about the old man then I looked for him quietly so I can sneak on him the grab the rod.

"I look around the tornado even inside but I could not find him where is he?

"Looking for me." I look up to see the old man on top of the waterfall which made me relief to see his okay. "You know you only have 5 minutes left." He said

What! 5 minutes. I need to hurry then I remember my last fight with the demon which made me pause for a while cause me having flash back about it "oh Wendy you need to focus you only have 4 minutes left. "Huh?" Then I slap myself quite hard focus Wendy you can do this, since this is an old man who can fight.

Then I use my magic from my hand then push it out to the ground so I can go to him faster. "Sky dragon claw!" I kick the on top of the waterfall making it a carter hole there while the old man dogged to the left. Then I go to the left and try to punch the arm with my magic to able to weak the hold or he will let go.

But everytime I try to punch him even kick him he will always dogged my attack making me fustrated so I try to increase my stamina and speed but he is able to dogged it. We continued it until it's time up.

"Time up." The old man said then I stop attacking after ward I sit down while looking up losing hope slowly in every second."I have decided my decision little girl." He said as he stand in front of me then he smiled "you pass."

Then I ...

" what?"

"I said you pass, meaning you could be reborn and have a new life." He said

"But how? I did not even get the rod." I said making me more confuse. " that doesn't matter but what matter is your will." He said which making me more confuse but I am slowly getting it.

"My will huh?" I said as I think about my will that keep me fighting which is to protect my friends

"Wendy I know you have a life full ahead, this is a reason why I will be giving you a second chance to live once more." He stop to think for a moment then he continue " I want you to help someone who has the will of fire and who follow my idea." He said

"But what you're idea?" I ask as I am starting to get somehow excited "is to use chakra to unite people." He said as I see his eyes showed sad reflection " what's chakra?" Trying to make him not feeling sad.

"Chakra is like mana in which you wizard called but they use it in different ways to use than your magic." The old man said "then you want to use chakra to unite people right." I said as I confirm it "yes I want to use it like that but," he stop as he close hie eyes then open them again to show the sad look. Instead uniting people it's cause more destruction. They even use my children into a weapon of war." He said as he start to feel hope I think.

"Would help me to use this chakra to unite people and save my children?" He ask as he he look me with hope " but why me? I pretty there is more stronger wizard than me." I said in wonder on why would he pick me but then he chuckled " I pick you cause you have grown stronger and more willed than before and your still young to die." He said as I see happy filled him.

"OK old man I would gladly help you and as well try my best to save your children" I said as I am happy to accept his request but realization hit me " but how does your children look like?" I ask him how can I save them when I don't know how they look like.

" Here a hint tailed beast." The old man said as he squat down " tailed beast?" I ask while sweat drop why would you name your child like that "oh and don't worry I will let one of my children help you on you're journey."he said as he place his rod in front of him in a horizontal line then he turn it and smash it to the ground. Then all of a sudden a bright light shine and a small figure slowly coming up to show a...

"Neko?" I said as I examine it closely. The cat has some black fire design and a blur fur and has two different eyes one on the right is yellow and the left one is green.

"Hello I am the 2nd tailed beast it's nice to meet you." Neko-san said as she stretch her paw out to paw shake I guess "hello I am Wendy and what's your name?" I ask while I shake her paw

"I am pretty sure that 2nd is not your name right." I continue the words I stop.

"Hm... this quite interesting, you're the first human who have ever ask my name, we'll since you ask in a manner my real name is Matabi." Matabi said as she declare her real name " and... you have a unique name, but also judging from your name you're a definitely a wind user am I correct?" Matabi said as she really think about it making me sweat drop.

"Yes your correct I am a wind user and it's called sky dragon slayer." I said as I confirm her my magic type. " sky dragon slayer does that mean that you slay dragon?" Matabi ask me "well you think about that, yes my magic is to slay dragon." I said as I remember the Zirconis the jade dragon I have fought with Mira-neechan.

Before Matabi ask more question "girls!" The old man said as he clap his hands to gain our attention which work.

"We don't have time now. Matabi I am going to seal you to her as she will be you're new jinchucriki. " the old man said " wait Matabi-san will be seal in to me?" I ask wondering why would Matabi-san be seal in to me.

"No time, and don't worry about it Matabi will explain the rest." He said as he knock me unconscious.


	2. Konoha and the HokageFuture Hokage

Konoha and the Hokage/Future Hokage

 **Warning BAD! BAD! GRAMMAR!**

" **tailed beast talking"**

 _ **"Mind talking"**_

 _ **"Tailed beast mind talking**_

Wendy Pov

"Huh! Where am I?" I said it out loud and I hear some splash sound on my right sound to see a river. Then I go to the river to see my hair is sill the same before I die, half of my hair is cut short and my other half is long hair. " and I look like kinda a little young." I said as I look at myself more but u still look the same but except a little young look. As for my clothes it my old green dress. (Wendy old dress)

 _ **" well according to Tou-san you should be 11 by now."**_

"Matabi-san is that you?"

 _ **"Yes it's me child."**_

" OK so what are we going to do now?" I ask her

" _ **Hm... if memory serve me correct there should be a near by village all you need to follow the left side of the river, oh and we will talk about ourselves later when we reach the village."**_

"OK Matabi-san." I said out loud and follow the left side of the river

I have been walking for about 1 hour since we're quite a little far from the village.

" I smell two unknown people near by."

" _ **Kitty you should prepare for a fight cause those two are shinobi."**_

"Shinobi?"

" _**shinobi is a ninja ok"**_

"Hai!"

" oh and don't mention anything about me ok."

"Why?"

 _ **" ask later."**_

"Ok"

I replied back as I start to use my magic as two unknown are coming close by every second , when there near

"Sky dragon roar!" I yelled hoping a little that there not hurt.

"That some YOUTH POWER you have there a little girl!" A guy said as he dogged my attack, he has a short bob hair style and wear a green spandex with a green vest and orange leg warmer and a red belt with a symbol and the most bushy eyebrow I have ever seen.

"I like that you power you got there!" The guy said as he give me a thumbs up while his teeth sparkle while on the background it's a sunset shining brightly.

"Is his power illusion?

 _ **"Well kitty believe it or not its not an illusion."**_

"Guy your going to scare her." I heard another man voice then I look at the opposite side and I see the man leaning on broken tree on which I hit with my magic. Making my eye wide then I go to him .

"Gomen sir! Are you Allright? " I ask as I start to feel guilty also forgetting there my enemy.

"What also a YOUTHFUL caring girl!" Guy-san said as I also apologize him.

"Also you Guy-san I am sorry to attack you." I said "oh that fine an beside." Then Guy-san said as he look at his partner

"Ha! Kakashi you let down your guard and been hit by this girl juts what happens to my eternal rival!" Guy-san said as he point to the silver haired man.

Then kakashi-san stand up then he rub his back trying to ease the pain. "Oh Guy have you seen my book?" Kakashi-san ask .

"NO I have not seen it Kakashi."

"Oh do you mean that?" I said as I point where the book lay it's a orange book and it title is Icha Icha paradise.

"Yes that one thank you." Kakashi-san said as he go grab the book

"Oh and I am okay girl also what's your name." Kakashi-san ask me as he open the book and read what ever that is and it's also look intesting.

"My name is Wendy Marvell Kakashi-san." I said but he get tense a little.

"How did you know my name? I am pretty sure I did not introduce myself."

Kakashi said as he look at me curious.

"Well umm Guy-san said you're name even you said his name." I said to use this reason I mean it's true after all.

"Observant I see Hm. .." kakashi said he paused to think for a while then he continue " are you by chance a shinobi?" He ask me.

I replied it with me head shake meaning no.

"Then where did you learn that wind jutsu?" He asked me "I learn it from my mom before she dissappear when I was seven, but what is a jutsu?" I ask which made two of them widen there eyes

" you don't know what is a jutsu ." Kakashi-san said in a bored tone like this happens many times.

"Well little girl where are you heading to?" Guy-san ask me

"Umm... I was just looking village name.." I stop for while because I don't know the village name

"Konoha."

"Konoha sir." I said as I sweat drop

" oh Konoha huh! Don't worry we could you lead there but first why are you going there?" Guy-san ask me

"Just say that is your mom last words."

" I am going there because it's my mom last words before she dissappear ." I said as I begin to be sad.

"Oh ok kiddo let's go we can't be late oh and kakashi I challenge you to a race till the hokage building!" Guy-san said as he challenge kakashi-san " sure why not." Kakashi-san then poof now is filled with smoke "damn you kakashi-san always a step ahead of me well kiddo jumbo at my back so we can't go faster."

" but.." before I can finished he pulled me into a piggy back form "let's go!" Guy-san yelled as he start running full speed which can make a dragon slayer have motion sickness.

 _Time skip brought to you by_

 _Madara twerk his but lol_

Finally after a forever sickness ride we have finally arrived

"Wow the gate is huge." I said as I awe the gate it's so huge it's almost tall as the fairy tail guild building

Kakashi Pov

When we arrived Konoha Wendy look awe on how the village is huge but mostly the gate

"Oh I see you're early kakashi" Izumo said as he has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears hisforehead protectorlike a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin.

" is that a problem?" I ask as I still continue reading my book

"Well no its just.." Izumo said as he scratch his check.

"Well it's not every day you finish you're mission early." Kotetsu said as he has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin,although it has the same colour as his hair . He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with aforehead protector and aflak jacket

"Well today is a special day."

Not really I just found a girl alone that doesn't know what is a jutsu even she use one

"Oh who is this little girl?" Izumo ask then I look at Wendy then I nod my head as a sign there both safe.

"Oh my name is Wendy Marvell and it's nice to meet you." The bluenette said with a smile. "Oh my name Izumo and here is my partner Kotetsu." Izumo said as he pat Kotetsu shoulder. "You do know I can introduce myself right." "Deal with it Kotetsu."

Then Wendy giggle seeing them funny.

"Well were going now my youthful comrades!" Guy yell as we go to the the hokage with Wendy beside me as she is still not use to Guy so called youth. Well for Wendy she is probably nervous seeing hokage and as well on how hokage act like.

Wendy Pov

"What should I do Matabi-san" I thought as I am feeling nervous and thinking how will their leader act like. Is he kind? Or evil? Or worse than that.

"Relax child why not ask the pirate man whose their leader."

"OK."

" NE Kakashi-san who is your leader?" I ask Kakashi-san

"Our leader is the the third hokage why?"

"Ugh... just asking." I said as I sweat a little then I hear kakashi sigh then he pat my shoulder making me look to Jim as I see his eye closed smile.

"Don't worry about it, actually the third hokage is kind and hate children to be hurt." Kakashi said as it made me safe

" well pirate is right kitty I hear from most village that the third hokage is soft."

"OK if he is kind then ... no need to worry."

"We're here!" Kakashi said as I came back to reality to see a red circle building.

"Wait where Guy-san?" I ask noticing I can't see Guy-san.

"We ditch him so he can spend more time with his student."kakshi said as he still continue reading his book."ok"

I have been saying OK a lot of times."

"True"

Then kakshi shake me which brought me to reality again. "Your OK? You seem into a deep thought." Kakashi ask as I see worry in his right eye then I smile "yes I am fine thank you for worrying me Kakashi-san." I said knowing he cared I feel somehow sad.

Then Kakashi went inside the red building and I follow along.

"Know knock!" Kakashi knock the door hokage officer "come in" we both hear a old voice then we go inside.

"Hokage-sama I have finished my mission with Guy." Kakashi-san said as he still has the bore tone and ...even still reading his book. Then Kakashi-san give the Hokage some paper then the Hokage read it then stamp it.

"So Kakashi why there is a child with you?" Hokage-sama ask him. " oh this child wants to stay here at Konoha as for her parents ask her." Kakashi-san also add the events on how we met and I can use jutsu with not knowing what is it .

"I see." Then the hokage look at me to see him smiling "so you want to live here then?" He ask then I nod as my reply."you can live here but in one condition." He said but "what is the condition." I ask feeling a little scared then he smile "you have to be a shinobi." He said and it made me smirk " of course I would be your shinobi that what my intention all along." I said as I remember the old man mission

"And why do you want to a shinobi?" Hokage-sama ask me then made me smirk even more "is to protect the people I have cherish even it cost my life and no matter who they are I will always protect them bad or good doesn't matter to me, as long there the people I have trusted." I said in confidence

My little speech surprised them even made their eye widen and other people with a mask here on this office "I see then here is your key to your new apartment and as well money for your basic need." Hokage said while throwing key and an envelope with money inside.

"I will be giving you money monthly until you become official shinobi." Hokage said then he look at kakashi " she will be joining the academy tomorrow and her class will be Iruka and you will be the one to escorts her." Hokage said "Hai."

" _ **Wendy**_ "

" _Yes"_

 _ **"Tell him about me."**_

 _"Why?"_

 _" **Because I trust him."**_

 _"OK."_

 _ **"Also only you two Alone."**_

I mentally nod

"Um... Hokage-sama I need to tell you something and I want it just two of us. "OK Wendy please kakshi would you kindly leave." Kakshi already leave when he hear my request.

"Now we're alone so what do you want to talk?"

"Not yet I mean re-ally just tw-o of u-s." I said feeling nervous. "What are you talking about Wendy there only two of us." He said as if he is confuse

"No there other people in this room I can smell them." I said.

Hokage Pov

How does she know?

" no there other people in this room I can smell them." Wendy said as she is feeling nervous as what I see from here.

"Then how many people you can sense?" I ask let's see how good is her nose. " about 2 people I can even hear their breathing."

What! She can hear there breathing that's quite impressive to think she can sense two anbu that train their whole life to get this high level stealth. I feel sad for those two I am pretty sure there pride is broken now.

Then two of them go in front of me drawing out there weapon but as for Wendy she is nervous " it's OK bear and lion you can leave I see no harm." I said trying to calm the two anbu " but lord third she ca. ." "I said you both can leave." I order them again but they hesitate for a bit before they leave.

"Now that we're alone so what do want to talk.

Wendy take a deep breath then

" **Hokage** "

Then I hear a different voice it's like it echo and it also a modest adult female voice and her brown eyes change her right eye is now yellow and the left side is green

" **Hokage I am the second tailed beast and Wendy is my jinchucriki**."

What she said made me on alert

"How are you able to control your host body?"

 **"Don't worry about that Hokage-sama."**

What she said made me raise my eyebrow.

 **"I am calm unlike kuuybi who want power of destruction or something like that and my seal is weak because my jinchuuriki trust me and she was able weaken the seal."**

"OK and why are here in konoha? Aren't you supposed to be Kumogakure. " I ask

 **"I am here because I trust this place more than there but you mostly but I am not going to trust the civilization but maybe some but not all**."

"Well I am happy to hear you trust me."I said

Well thank kami I am glad there is a beast who can control itself I do not need another beast who is blood thirsty.

I sigh in relief

"Um Hokage-sama are you okay?" I look up to see Wendy is back I smile "yes I am fine and don't worry Wendy I won't tell this to anyone." I said as I inform her that I will keep this as a secret.

"Oh here!" I said as I throw something to here before she go " this is the map of konoha and the red mark is where you will live ok." "Hai." Then she hug me "thanks Jiji." She said before she leave.

I chuckle and look at my window

"The will of fire shall passed on to you Wendy."

Wendy Pov

"First we need to buy some clothes and.."

 _ **"Wendy what will you do about your hair?"**_

"What about my hair?"

Then I just remember my hair is not even

" _ **Yes your hair are you going to cut the rest?"**_

She said while I tie my long hair to a side pony tail I also add some of short hair if it can reach.

" _ **Nevermind you already deal with you're hair."**_

"Yep!"

Then I continue shopping.

Time skip brought by

 _Watching_

 _Minato and kushina love story_

"Ah!" I said as I lay down my bed after shopping buying clothes,food, hygiene materials, Kunais and shuriken.Then I keep all of my stuff and prepare for school tomorrow. Then I check my clock it's still 6:23 pm well it's not too late to buy food I thought as I go out of my apartment then walk around the village

To see if I can find some food to eat.

I was walking until I smell something nice I followed it and it lead me to a shop name Ramen Ichiraku then I went in to see a kid somewhere my age, he has a spiky blonde hair and three straight marks on his cheeks with a sun kissed skin and he wear an orange jump suit and I see ten bowl beside him making me sweat drop reminding Natsu-san

"Hello there what ramen do you want oh and my name Teuchi and what your name little girl?" Teuchi-san ask me.

"Hello my name is Wendy and what ramen you have?" I ask. "Well we have Miso Ramen and.." Teuchi-san was cut off "Miso Chashu Pork ramen is the best you should try it's one of my favorite ramen!" I fell down from the outburst of the kid beside me "ah. I am sorry I didn't purpose you to fall." The blonde kid said "it's OK well but it's not good to cut off people who are talking." I said as I rub my head which is the first one to kiss the ground. "OK I will do that next time " he said as he grin at me.

"OK Teuchi-san will try the pork ramen." I said as I order my Ramen "ok one pork ramen coming up." Teuchi-san said as he start cooking.then I look back at the blonde guy.

"Hello my name Wendy Marvell what about you." I ask to the blond kid but after I ask he pause for a while then

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage believe it!" He yelled it loud but it did not affect me but instead it made me giggle reminding me again of Natsu-san " well I believe in you Naruto-kun." I said as I pat his shoulder as a sign I surrport him. "Really you believe me!?" Naruto shout "yes of course I mean aren't you my new friend." I said as I did the eyes closed smile.

"Why would you want me be your friend?" Naruto ask me as if this is not normal for him "why? Because I trust you."I said as if it obvious of the world "why trust me? I only just just met." Naruto ask "well let's say Um. .. I have a feeling that Um. . You will become a hokage and you don't seem to be a bad."I said as I swear drop of my feeling has been telling me.

"Hear one pork ramen." Tenchi-san give a bowl full of noodles with soup "so this is how ramen look like huh." I said

"What! You have don't know ramen you got to be kidding me, ramen is the best food that the world has to offered." Naruto yell as his eye widen big " well let just say thanks for the food!" I said as I eat one bite and I see Naruto-kun and Teuchi-san staring at me with an intent which made me sweat drop as I continue chewing it then I swallowed it "it's good." I said as a smile went up on my face then they cheer making me sweat drop more "hah" I said as I continue eating.

 _ **3209 words**_

 _ **Except this one line**_


	3. Academy here I come!

_**Warning Bad Grammar,!!!!**_

 _ **Bad Grammar!!!!!!**_

 **Wendy Pov**

I woke up like 6:45 am then I start preparing for school like prepare my weapon which made me feel like Ezra-san also my new clothes which is a white sleeveless jacket and a green shirt the sleeve reach the elbow and a sport yellow skirt with a black pant that reach the knee and a pair of blue ninja sandal. "OK I am finish." I said as I admire my clothing choice.

" _**well done I like it, it's not that flashy but it's simple good job but although it will be a little hard to stealth though, it's okay child."**_

"Thank you Matabi-san."

 _ **"No pawblem."**_

While waiting for Kakashi-san I cook breakfast which is a toast bread and a bacon, after cooking it I cook omelette as my lunch then I put my blue bento inside my pouch. Then I wait for Kakashi-san but it's taking many hours.

"Did I wake up to early?"

 _ **"I don't know child we don't even reiceve our schedule on what time class will start all we know who is our sense. "**_

"I wish hokage-sama tell me."

 _ **"Well deal with it child."**_

 _"You remind me of Carla. "_

 _ **"Who is she?"**_

 _"You even guess the correct gender."_

 _ **"Just a hunch**."_

 _" well Carla is my friend and she is a exceed."_

 _ **"What is a exceed?"**_

 _"Exceed are cat creature but can talk and have wings and even can carry a human but mostly stay with dragon slayer."_

 _ **" I see at least there other cat that is not normal."**_

 _"Hahaha very funny Matabi-san."_

 _" **What! I am pawsome."**_

 _"You know how to put well."_

 _ **"Well I learn from some human who loves cat."**_

 _" at least there another human that love cats."_

 _ **"Seriously Wendy."**_

 _"What! I was trying to make a joke am I that bad?"_

 _ **" no it just were just repeating our joke talk which made me cringe a little so yeah."**_

 _"O...k..."_

 _"Oh yeah I don't think I should ask why you were seal on me right."_

 _" **No need I know you already know why if you remember Tou-san said about us being use as a weapon right."**_

 _"Yeah I remember. "_

 _ **"That's why I need to be sealed in you so I can be safe and beside nobody know where is the 2nd tailed beast anyway after all my last jinchuuriki die maybe they thought I die to."**_

 _"Wait what!"_

 _ **"Yep you hear now is that if the jinchuuriki died the tailed beast also died with them."**_

 _"OK and Matabi-san. "_

 _" **Yes**."_

 _"How many tailed beast are there?_

 _" **well there are 9 tailed beast including me of course."**_

 _"Wow just wow that's a lot of sibling."_

 _ **"Yeah! deal with it."**_

 _"OK I will deal with it but not now."_

 _ **"Yeah sure you do."**_

 _For a few minutes later_

 _Brought you by_

 _Nothing much lolololololppoloolololololo_

 _"So what now?"_

 _ **"I don't know well I will just take my nap time so bye."**_

 _"Have a nice nap Matabi-san."_

 _ **"Snore! snore! "**_

 _"That was fast."_

I thought as I look at my clock to see its already 7:58 am wow we talk to long then I expected ( Amv: no Wendy -chan you guys are one of the shortest talking long but time slow)

Then I hear a knock on my door ah! Kakashi-san is here finally I thought ad I walk to my door then I open the door to see Kakashi-san there still reading his book. "Oh I see your already prepare we got to hurry your already late." Kakashi-san said as he rub back of his head " REALLY! then we got to hurry Kakashi-san." I said as I am surprised to see how calm I am despite I'm late.

"Don't worry about that Wendy." He said as he touch me the "poff!"

"Huh! How did you do that?" I ask as we already in front of the Academy "that just sunshine jutsu you will learn that when your a joinin" Kakashi-san said as he go inside the building while I follow him.

When we arrived the classroom Kakashi-san knock the door before he open the door "Iruka I have the new student ."

"Is that so then bring her in." Iruka-sensei said as Kakashi-san leave the classroom without a notice. Feeling nervous I take a deep breath before going in.

" class we have a new student so please respect her." Iruka said as I analyze him he has average height and build. He has brown in hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose - which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete withforehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about way. In any way he look normal ninja.

" so please introduce yourself." Iruka-sensei Kakashi me kindly as he smile .

"Umm... my name is Wendy Marvell." But I was cutting off by a bang sound coming from the door which brought all of attention there, but on the door I see is Naruto.

"Naruto." I said feeling safe because naruto is the same class with me "ah Wendy yay! We're the same class" naruto said as he hug me.

"Naruto don't go and just hug the new student and why are you late again?" Iruka scold naruto "fine it's not like I care." Naruto said as he went to his seat and grin at me and I grin back.

"OK continue Wendy-chan." Iruka said

Then I nod

"OK Umm. I will say my name again

My name is Wendy Marvell I hope we can work together until we became a ninja." I said almost sutter

"OK Wendy so anyone would want a question for Wendy?" Iruka ask my new classmate which made me nervous more and even made shake a little what wrong Wendy is iust a question there is nothing wrong about it.

Then I see mostly girls raise their hand.

"OK kiba what is your question?."

" do you love dogs?"

That's it's! I worried for nothing

"Yes well I am actually love both cat and dogs." I said as my nervous slowly dissappear

"OK then." Kiba said as he sit down

"Next hm... Sakura what about you." Iruka said

"Yes! Ok who do like here in this classroom only ?" Sakura ask

Wow they already think about relationship already weird she must be probably a fan girl.

I thought as I look around the classroom then I spot a boy who is sleeping and his hair look like a pineapple then I see his seat mate who is just eating chips then I look more and see kiba but there is a white puppy inside his jacket making him cute then I see naruto grin at me when he saw me looking at him then I see his right to see no one sitting there but the second right I see a boy who look like kinda gray but more emo I stare at him a little longer making me feel sad because he remind me of Gray and Naruto remind me of Natsu

Sasuke Pov

The new girl look around to see if anyone who she will like probably me great and in no time I will have a another fangirl I thought while she is still looking until she stare at me longer now here is the holy ritual of the blessed new fangirl but as I see her more clearly she was not blushing or even giggle but I somehow see her eyes show sad but why? Then she said.

Wendy Pov

" I am sorry but I have no love interest to anyone." I said as I sweat drop when I see most girls to fall down " are serious what about Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yell

"Who is Sasuke?" Then all the fangirl point to the emo guy well I am not surprised to see fangirl love him after all he does look handsome but nah I don't think I should be thinking about love any way.

"So your Sasuke huh?" I ask then he nod to see I was correct " well indeed your handsome and all of that but I am not into that love yet." I said shocking everyone including Sasuke

" well class that's enough question now.

So Wendy-chan where do you want seat." Iruka ask me " I would like to seat with Naruto" I said as I go to seat beside Naruto "yatta Wendy-chan were classmate and seat mate." Naruto yell/whisper then it made me giggle " hai future Hokage-sama."I said

 _Time skip brought to you by_

 _Madara sway his hip in a sassy way then flip his hair_

After education lesson we go outside to practice on how to throw a Kunai

Iruka taught me how to throw it so right now I am practicing it. I throw my 10 Kunai and this time it hit the bull eye

"Yes I did it!" I shout I have finally hit near bull eye " wow that good Wendy-chan is this your first time practice right? " Iruka ask " well yes ." I said also I nod.

"Now then take a break were going to have a spar in a few minutes ok."

" hai." I said as I sit down a bench drinking my water

" _ **So what happens while I am gone."**_

 _"Alot Matabi-san."_

 _" **Really well how so."**_

I explained the events has happen to Matabi-san when she was asleep

 **" _It's not that many but it's sill Alot though."_**

 _"Yep and Matabi-san."_

 _" **Hm**..."_

 _"What does your other sibling look like?_

 _" **Well I let's first the one tailed beast**_

 _ **Shukaku his is a racoon and he control sand and he mostly the defence type**_

 _ **Then there me the second tailed beast**_

 _ **There is nothing to explain about me**_

 _ **Well next is the three tailed beast Isobu the giant turtle**_

 _ **Four tailed beast Son Guko**_

 _ **Fifth tailed beast kokuo**_

 _ **Sixth tailed beast Saiken**_

 _ **Seventh tailed beast Chomei**_

 _ **Eighth tailed beast Gyuki**_

 _ **An the last of them all the ninth tailed beast Kurama**_

 _Damn that some information_

 _ **I will just explain their info when you meet them.**_

 _OK_

 _ **Beside it's not like I will go somewhere**_

 _But you might be taking a nap_

 _ **Yeah true oh and I can feel my brother near by but somehow I can sense them clearly**_

 _You mean there other jinchuuriki like me here in this village_

 _ **Yes so you can start your mission by this unknown jinchuuriki**._

 _You can't sense your brother, hm... it must be the seal it must be strong._

 _ **Yes it could be or he just hide it's chakra so he won't be spotted.**_

 _What about the old man just tell his children there someone coming for you just like what he did to you_

 _ **Well Tou-san is not powerful as before so he can't do that and he use last of his power to just sealed me into you**_

 _I think I get that one_

" Wendy!"

"Huh!" I said as I was snap back to reality "Wendy come in were going to start ahead!" Iruka said then look at his paper.

"OK class our next lesson is spar so I will be picking your partner." Iruka sensei

"Iruka" I hear an old man voice then I look to see its the jiji

"Hokage-sama are you here to see the students? " Iruka said after he bow as a respect. "Yes and I came here in time." Jiji said then he look at me "Wendy come here for a while." He call me making the students whisper "ok?" I said as I am confuse why would the jiji call me? I thought as I go to jiji.

When I am near enough " Wendy I heard from Kakashi you can use wind jutsu right?" He ask and I nod knowing what is a jutsu already but my magic is not a jutsu but just go with the flow.

"I see then Wendy I only allow you to use your jutsu when some ninja use jutsu on you ok." Jiji order me "hai jiji." I said

"Well than Iruka who is the spar partner of Wendy?" Jiji ask Iruka-sensei "well let's see." Iruka said as he he look at his paper where I think is the spar partner list. "Here Wendy your partner is Kiba Inazuka ." Then all of the girls woo except one girl. "Man she is going to lose."

"Well today is her not lucky day."

"Ha probably she is just going to faint before the fight begin." What my classmates said made me sad so this is what they think of me.

" shut up you don't know anything about her so don't talk like you know her!" I hear a shout to see Naruto defending me and even glaring at them. Then they became quiet then Naruto look at me and gave me a thumbs up and grin making me grin back.

Kiba Pov

While my classmates talking about Wendy thinking that I have won already

" shut up you don't know anything about her so don't talk like you know her!" I hear a shout to see Naruto defending Wendy "since when did you know her to?" I ask Naruto "since yesterday." Naruto answer "ha you only just met her yesterday so how can you know her better

Then I walk to the training ground and Wendy follow me as she is right now in front of me.

" I don't like fighting but let's hope we can fight best of our ability. " Wendy said as she hand out her hand then smile " well even your a girl" I just grab her hand then we shake our head before we walk few back steps.

"OK this is a taijutsu battle Kunai is allow to use but no jutsu also the battle will end in five minutes is that understand." Iruka said the rule and we both nod to see we understand.

"Now start the spar sign."

We both did the spar sign

" Taijutsu battle start!"

Then Wendy try to punch my face but I dogged it then I kick her but she jump by putting her hand on my leg as a surrport then she kick me in mid air but I was able to block it with my two arm. Her kick push me away from her for about 1 meter then it's my turn to punch her, I was about to punch her but she grab my hand then she pull it so I can be close and then she side kick me hitting my hip but also pushing me to the side. Then my partner Akamaru attack her with his claw but she dogged it but she just got close to me so it will be easier for me to kick so I kick her on the back.

Wendy pov

I dogged the puppy attack which remind me of plue then kibe kick me on the back making me fall down, Kiba was suppose to lock me down but I was able to kick him while I am still on the ground but then it poff making my eye widen it's just a clone I thought as u stand up then Kiba tackle me on the back I try to escape but he is obvious stronger than me in physical so I lose well that was fast though

"Wendy you can use jutsu" jiji said making all of us shock

"But hokage-sama that is." Iruka was cut off "yes I know Iruka but according the files Kiba can use the famous Inuzuka combat right this fight could help him to strengthen I. "

"But what about Wendy?"

"She will be fine."

"Ok" Iruka-sensei look hesitate bit

"Alright you can use jutsu."

But kiba smirk "Iruka-sensei think I have won already I mean she can't use jutsu when I. ." I cut off him

"Sky dragon roar!" I yell as I roar at the ground so I can push kiba off and I use this a chance to enchant while the smoke cover me " arms" I enchant "legs" I enchant again without notice anyone except the jiji I think he hear me from what his mouth gap a little. I get out off th smoke by jumping up to see kiba and my classmate open mouth I use this as a chance I throw my Kunai to Kiba but kiba was able to block it with his Kunai, then I kick kiba but he dogged it by rolling to the left making me leave a little carter then kiba try to punch my face but I back bend then I did a back flip but hands on the ground also hitting kiba chin but it pof making it a clone.

"Tunneling fang!" Kiba yell at the ground as I was caught by his jutsu. Where now mid air " next fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as his clone swirl together to make a small tornado attacking me but I block it with "sky dragon roar!" Pushing kiba to the ground and I immediately go to him and put my Kunai on his neck "I won" I said with a smile while kiba is shock

"O-ok please do the unsion sign." Iruka said as he was shock the jutsu I use also Kiba jutsu. Then both of us grin we both cross our finger "damn girl I would have won if we're not allow to use jutsu." Then I nod seeing as I agree to kiba.

Then I notice Sasuke looking at me as I star to his eyes the dark black eyes that show he wants revenge and also look confuse then he look away.

"Yay Wendy you won!" Naruto hug me

"Yeah I won naruto so you better sure you won as well." I said as I free the big but my hand is in his shoulder.

"Believe it."

Hokage Pov

"Hm..."

This girl did a jutsu without the hand sign and it looks like no one notice it's look like Kakashi is right I should ask her later.

I thought as I leave without anyone notice.

Sasuke Pov

The new girl won because of her jutsu she could of lose when it's only taijutsu "tch"

There was no way she would be stronger than me I am always be top and always be... because I need to kill Itachi.

I thought then I look at her to see doing the unsion sign then she look at me then I look at her eyes I see there sad and she look like she have experience all of this. Whatever it doesn't matter anyway then I look away.

But somehow I am glad she won.

3145 words


End file.
